


Day 17 Voxman Boot Worship

by orphan_account



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Boot Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Voxman, Yes that means you, children under 18 do not read, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Boxman worships PV’s boot and uses it to get off





	Day 17 Voxman Boot Worship

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve never read/written for this kink, show, or cartoon in general which is why it’s orphaned. I’m experimenting so your feedback is invaluable 😌

* * *

“P-professor!” 

Boxman grit his teeth as a particular white boot pressed harder into his crotch from where he was lying on the floor. Venomous sighed, feigning boredom as he typed away on his PC. It was as if he was uninterested or unaware of what he was doing using the lord as a footrest. 

But even from his position from the floor, he could see the scientist’s arousal. 

“What is it?”

The smaller of the two swallowed as to not cry out at the delicious pressure slowly being increased before answering. 

“Not to bother you but…,” he licked his lips, not knowing how to ask for what he wanted. Boxman swallowed his sentence on second thought. PV would give him what he needed. And right now, he needed to make sure the professor’s new designer boots are not to touch the floor until he is done working.

The sound of the chair moving away from it’s desk startled Boxman, looking up to be greeted with a wicked smile. Studying the man under him, Venomous pressed down harder, knowing it was the feel of his soles stepping down on his partner’s most sensitive areas that was turning them both on. The power he was so freely trusted with over the other was exhilarating.

“Is this what you want?” PV chuckled darkly as he pressed down harder, twisting slightly. The Lord all but howled at the sensation head whipping side to side as he gave a confused answer. He wanted to please the man above him, but he did have  _ pressing  _ needs at the moment. 

“Hmmmph, pathetic,” Professor Venomous tapped at his chin slowly as Boxy clawed at the floor, waiting for his next words, not meaning to whimper a little  _ please _ . 

There was a dark smile, the kind that would give anyone goosebumps and be terrified at the attractiveness of it. PV lifted his boot an inch above his body. 

“Use it.” 

Mind fogged, the one in the floor blinked owlishly before understanding trickled slowly into his consciousness as he stifled a moan. 

“You’ve only got five minutes Boxman,” PV set an alarm on his phone, the ticking of it jarring the one on the floor into action. 

He experimentally ground his hips upwards, mouth watering at the sweet smell of fresh leather.

“ _ Ah” _

His eyes flew open, not having meant to make a peep, hoping he didn’t annoy the professor. But all PV was doing was tinkering on his phone. So he ground his hips some more, loving the sound the boot made when he started a quick rhythm. He lost himself to the feel of the heel digging into him every once in a while, not noticing Venomous’ stealthy hand that dipped into his pants after a minute. Boxman could tell his time was up and he was so close he could taste his release. At this point his hips would lift off the floor with his thrusting, gyrating his hips perfectly. He held his breath as he felt the beginning stage rattle through him. 

“Don’t get my boots messy Box,” PV grunted, throwing his partner into the depths of pleasure. 

The thought of his partner getting off by humping his boots and being stepped on made the world get a little blurry around the edges when the professor too climaxed. 

The sound of their breathing bounced around the room as the two hoped those boots never went out of style. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said I’m experimenting so I’d love your feedback as long as there’s no bullying bc I am a softie 🥺


End file.
